Stop it!
by HyperBlossomNr1
Summary: *Slight OOC**Seme-VegetaxGoku-Uke* A series of one-shots which tell what I imagine Goku and Vegeta's relationship would be like. WARNING: Includes yaoi, rape, abuse, sadism.
1. One night

It was late, somewhere about midnight. Goku was sitting on the bed. He was pale, slightly shivering. He was scared. He looked at the clock _"5 minutes left…" _a thought crossed his mind. Vegeta had asked… No, he had ordered him to stay awake this night. He knew why the older Saiyan did this. Goku mindlessly brought his hands up to hug himself. He started to tremble more, tears flooded his eyes as he thought of what happened last time. _"He's gonna do it again, isn't he…? He's gonna do it again…" _he started to sob. The events of the previous night had already given him nightmares… He didn't want it to happen again, but he felt powerless to stop it. Even now, he could almost feel the pain again _"Maybe… if I just let it happen, it'll be over faster…" _he saw his tears drip down to his knees, forming small puddles _"Or, if I try and fight back, he'll stop…" _Goku sobbed louder, not able to hear the window open quietly. He brushed the tears off of his face as the window closed again. As soon as the younger Saiyan pulled his hands away from his face, he saw a shadow of someone behind him.

Goku let out a slight gasp as someone wrapped their arms around him. He heard a low, husky voice whisper in his ear "Hello, Kakarot…" Goku gulped – he knew who that voice belonged to. He slowly turned his head to see Vegeta, smirking. The younger Saiyan forced a smile "H-hello, Ouji-sama…" he stuttered, his voice wavering – he was obviously scared of the prince. Vegeta chuckled as he sat down next to the younger ant gently picked him up "C'mere…" he muttered, still wearing the same smirk. Goku didn't protest - he felt paralyzed anyway… He realized that he was sitting on Vegeta's lap, facing him. The younger whimpered when he felt the prince start to pet him. This didn't feel right_ "He wasn't this nice last time..."_ Goku, scared, thought _"W-what's he planning…?" _he kept his eyes firmly shut. He kept whimpering as Vegeta continued to gently pet him "Kakarot…" he whispered. The younger let out a silent sob as he slowly opened his eyes. He saw that the prince was smirking as he took a hold of Goku's chin. The younger's vision started to blur as new tears flooded his eyes "V-Vegeta… Please…" he sobbed as he slowly shook his head.

Vegeta didn't listen to Goku's begs as he slowly leaned in closer to him, bringing the distance that separated their lips to a close. The younger squirmed as he felt the other Saiyan's lips against his own. He turned his head, breaking the connection "N-no…" he whimpered, trying to get away. He froze in place when he heard Vegeta growl. Goku stopped struggling as he looked down, scolding himself in his mind _"What are you doing?! You can get away from him if you just fight back!" _he carefully raised his eyes to see Vegeta glaring at him. The younger started to tremble, scared "G… Gomenasai…" he stuttered out, hoping that the prince will forgive him _"No... It won't make a difference, he'll still do it…" _seeing that Vegeta's expression didn't change, Goku started to turn pale "O… Ouji-sama…" he sobbed out, his cheeks turning wet. He looked and felt scared. When Vegeta grabbed his chin and brought him closer again, he didn't fight. He just closed his eyes as he mindlessly let out a whimper when he felt the older Saiyan's tongue enter his mouth. Shivers went down Goku's spine as he felt the prince place his hand on the younger's throat. Tears still kept dripping down his face – he knew what Vegeta wanted. He knew, that if he wasn't going to kiss back, Vegeta would start to strangle him.

Silently sobbing, Goku parted his lips a bit more, giving Vegeta more entry. He whimpered as he felt the older Saiyan's tongue brush against his. Shivering in fear, the younger started to kiss back. He didn't want to risk making Vegeta mad anymore. Goku felt his fear slightly fade when he heard the prince moan. He continued to whimper through the kiss as he felt Vegeta's hand go under his shirt. Scared of what he might do to him, Goku forced himself to let out a moan as he felt the older Saiyan run his hand across his back. When he felt Vegeta's hand go down to his rear, Goku got closer to him and wrapped his legs around the prince's waist, still feeling the tears run down his cheeks. He could feel Vegeta smirk through the kiss, which meant that Goku's behavior was pleasing him. Eventually Goku's face started to turn red from the lack of oxygen "V-Vegeta…" he whined as he tried to push him away, but to no avail. He started to struggle to get away, to get some air into his lungs "P-please..! O-Ouji-sama..!" he begged. Vegeta chuckled, but he slowly pulled away from Goku. The younger started to breathe deeply; his body was trembling and his face was wet from the tears. Vegeta continued to chuckle as he ran his fingers through the young man's hair, a mix between his and Goku's saliva running down his chin.

After his breathing started to average out, Goku looked up at the older Saiyan, tears in his eyes. Suddenly Vegeta stopped petting him. He lifted the now paranoid Goku up and helped him kneel to the ground, in front of the prince. He gently brushed his fingers against the younger's wet cheek as he looked him in his fear ant hurt filled eyes "Kakarot, I need you to do something for me…" he smirked. Shivering, Goku parted his lips "W-what is it…?" he stuttered out, the smirk on the prince's face scaring him. Vegeta slowly leaned in and whispered something into the younger's ear. Goku's eyes widened as he turned even paler. Tears started to flow down his cheeks non-stop. He slowly shook his head "N-no… V-Vegeta, I-I can't..!" he cried out. His gaze traveled down to a certain part of the older Saiyan's body, but he quickly closed his eyes "I-I can't!" he cried out, trembling. "Kakarot…" a low growl came from Vegeta "Do I need to remind you what'll happen if you disobey me…?!". Still sobbing, Goku shook his head once more "I-I can't…" he repeated. "Kakarot, this is for your own good" Vegeta growled again, his voice colder than before "If you do this, then it won't hurt as much as it did last time" he stated, glaring down at the younger Saiyan, whose sobbing had started to die down and soon became whimpers. Eventually, hesitantly, Goku nodded "O-ok…" he whispered, looking in front of himself with dead eyes "I-I'll do it…". A satisfied smirk made its way onto Vegeta's face "Good boy…" he chuckled as he pet Goku.

Goku slowly raised his hands and reached for Vegeta's pants. He was trembling so much he was barely able to unbuckle the belt. After fumbling around with the button, the younger finally managed to unbutton and unzip the jeans Vegeta was wearing. Shaking in fear, he slowly slid them down so they would be reaching the ground. Goku's face was pale, he looked and felt sick. Shivering, he reached to take Vegeta's boxers off, but his hands stopped midway. The younger's eyes started to fill up with tears again as he started to shake his head again "V-Vegeta… I-I can't do it…" he whimpered out. A low growl escaped from Vegeta's throat "You can, and you will… Or else…" Goku sobbed louder as he reached for the older Saiyan's boxers and started to slowly pull them down. He avoided looking at Vegeta's member as he slid the underwear down, so they would be touching the ground. Goku was trembling as he raised his head up to look at Vegeta's crotch. The younger's vision started to blur, tears started to run down his cheeks again _"So… this was inside me last time…?" _he started to tremble more "O-Ouji-sama… P-please… I can't do it…" he almost hiccupped. Vegeta, annoyed, sighed as he placed a hand on Goku's head "You'll do it. I don't care if you want to or not" before the younger Saiyan could do anything, Vegeta pulled him closer and in a moment, he could feel the warmness of Goku's mouth around his member.

"Mmm!" Goku squirmed as he tried to get away, but Vegeta's hand on his head didn't let him. Sobbing, Goku finally gave up. Tears still dripping down his face, the younger started to suck Vegeta's hardened manhood, letting out a few sobs. He heard the other moan in delight. Still slightly trembling, Goku continued to suck, but it started to feel different somehow. The younger's whimpers started to die down. A light blush started to spread across his face as he started to moan slightly. For some reason, the sucking seemed to calm the younger down… He actually liked doing this… Goku mindlessly started to lick and suck faster, quietly moaning. He didn't like this… He loved this. When he felt that Vegeta took his hand out of Goku's hair, the younger whined as he tried to get closer to the elder as he sucked harder – he didn't want this pleasure to end… The older Saiyan moaned out louder, wearing a smirk on his face. He dipped his hand in Goku's hair again, almost telling him to keep pleasuring him. The younger did just that – he kept sucking, letting out a few slight moans. He felt something weird in his own crotch, but he just placed his hands over it and tried to ignore it... "Ah… Yes…" Vegeta sighed out as he felt himself start to release. Goku could suddenly taste something rather bittersweet. Wanting to taste more, he kept licking and sucking. Eventually, he felt the strange substance fill his mouth. Almost instinctively, the younger swallowed it, letting out a few whimpers as he slowly pulled away for air. He didn't want this pleasure to end…

When he felt Vegeta start to pet him again, he looked up to see the prince smirking. Goku was panting, he was blushing slightly, his eyes were showing that he was in a daze. Chuckling at this, Vegeta picked Goku up and laid him down on the bed. After he took his own pants and boxers off, he started to take the younger's clothes off. Still slightly in a daze, Goku let out a weak whimper as Vegeta's hands went under his shirt and started to take it off. His eyes half-open, the younger stared at the prince. Goku's eyes started to tear up as he slowly snapped out of his daze. He realized that he wasn't wearing his shirt anymore. Goku started to panic when he felt that Vegeta was taking the younger's pants off "N-no…!" he almost screamed as he struggled to get away. The older Saiyan growled under his breath, annoyed, as he continued to take the other's pants off. Goku started to sob loudly "N-no! Please, Vegeta, don't!" he managed to push Vegeta away as he quickly sat up. He was kneeling down on the bed, crying and shivering "P-please… Don't do this…" he sobbed out, looking at the older Saiyan, who was growling in anger "And why shouldn't I..?" his voice was so cold it almost made Goku feel the temperature drop around him. "B-because..! I don't wa-!" his sentence dropped. He started to tremble more as his face turned completely red "Ah… Ahh…" he let out a weak moan as he felt a warm substance run down his legs.

Shivering, the younger looked down. He saw a white, sticky liquid leaking out of his boxers and running down his legs. Goku stared at the substance, tears flooding his eyes. He covered his face with his hands and started to cry, loudly. He slowly shook his head when Vegeta, laughing, pulled him into a hug "N-no… Don't look at me…!" Goku begged, still crying. "Shh, Kakarot… You don't have to hide anything from me…" the older chuckled as he started to rub the younger's back. Goku kept crying into his hands "P-please… Don't look at me…!" he begged. He felt like a little kid who had just wet his pants… He didn't want anybody to see him like this… He continued to cry as he felt Vegeta take Goku's soiled boxers off. The younger shook his head as he felt the other Saiyan press his lips against his forehead "Vegeta… Don't look at me…" he sobbed out, still hiding his face "Shh, Kakarot… It's ok…" the prince whispered into his ear as his hand slowly traveled down Goku's body down to his crotch. The younger let out a whimper "Please… Don't…" he begged. He slowly pulled his hands away from his face as he looked up at Vegeta "Plea-… A-ahh…" Goku closed his eyes as a blush spread across his face. He felt so much pleasure in his crotch… He forced himself to look down to see what was Vegeta doing to him.

"Ahh… Ahh…!" Goku kept moaning when he saw that his manhood was in Vegeta's hand – the prince was rubbing him. The younger closed his eyes once more. He continued to moan as he felt the pleasure building up "A-ahh… Ahh… V-Vegeta… A-ahh…!" Goku couldn't stop himself from letting out these sounds. "Vegeta… ahh… why are you… doing thi- ahh..!" the younger could feel tears of pleasure streaming down his face. He felt so guilty for liking something like this. He knew that this wasn't right. Goku bit his lip to try and stop himself from letting out those sounds that seemed to please Vegeta. The younger started to pant as he felt the pleasure slowly turn to pain. He let out a few whimpers. "Kakarot, don't hold it in…" he heard Vegeta whisper. Goku shook his head, continuing to pant. "The pain will go away if you just release…" The younger whimpered, but he obeyed. He started to slowly release, moaning out as he did so. Goku opened his eyes to see a white liquid leaking out of him "Ah… Ahh…!" new tears flooded the younger's eyes as he watched the substance cover Vegeta's fingers. Goku started to whimper when the older Saiyan pulled his hand away – he felt humiliated for letting such a thing happen to him. While the younger was sobbing, Vegeta leaned in and placed his hand on Goku's shoulder.

Fear paralyzed the young Saiyan as he was pushed down on the bed. White as chalk, he started to shake his head "N-no… Please, Vegeta… Don't..!" he started to cry. Goku realized that he couldn't move his arms. The younger forced himself to open his eyes and look up – he saw that Vegeta had tied Goku's wrists together with his belt. Just as he was about to try and break free, he felt the older Saiyan's hands on his waist. Goku started to shake his head again "No! Don't!" he cried as he continued struggling. Panic fully set in as he felt Vegeta lift the younger's waist up, ready to enter. "N-no! Please! I beg you, don't do it!" Goku almost screamed when he felt something brush against his entrance. Vegeta's only response was a chuckle. _"You're so beautiful…"_ a thought crossed his mind as he stared down at the young Saiyan, smirking. Goku's face was soaked with tears, which were still streaming down his face. He kept begging the prince to let him go and not do this. Vegeta lifted Goku's legs up, to make it easier to enter the younger. Keeping his eyes shut, Goku kept pleading "P-please… No…" he sobbed as Vegeta kept getting closer and closer to him until he finally forced himself inside.

"PleaAAAAAH!" Goku screamed at the top of his lungs, feeling the pain surge through his body as Vegeta forced himself into the younger. He kept shrieking and crying as the prince kept going in deeper and deeper "PLEASE, TAKE IT OUT!" Goku screamed as he felt Vegeta push himself in as far as he could. The prince smiled as he watched the younger's pain filled face. He brushed his palm against Goku's wet cheek, listening to his cries and whimpers. "I wish you could see how beautiful you are…" he whispered in a daze as he started to slowly pull out. Goku could only cry in response – he knew what was coming. He knew that Vegeta wasn't going to leave him. The younger was right – when the older was almost out of Goku, Vegeta thrusted in deep and hard, earning a scream from the young Saiyan "STOP! I BEG YOU!" he cried as he felt Vegeta start to thrust. Eventually Goku noticed that Vegeta was moving rather slow, much slower than last time. To his horror, the younger realized that his screaming was starting to die down. "N-no…" a quiet moan escaped Goku. After a few minutes of thrusting, Vegeta opened his eyes and looked down at his companion. He saw that Goku's face was red, tears were streaming down his face. His eyes were half open, he was staring into the distance. His lips slightly parted, he was breathing deeply. Vegeta noticed something else in Goku's behavior…

Vegeta smirked – he knew that Goku wasn't that far from enjoying this. Laughing in his mind, the older Saiyan slowed down more. His companion started to pant, started letting our slight moans. "Ahh… Ahh… V-Vegeta…" the younger moaned out, completely lost in a daze. But, after a few moments, Goku closed his eyes as he tried to bite his lip _"No… Please no… I don't want this…"_ he started to think, scared of his actions _"This isn't right…!" _the younger opened his eyes and forced himself to look at the man on top of him. His eyes accidentally traveled down to his crotch. His eyes widened as they filled with tears more than before – he saw what Vegeta was doing to him. He already knew that the older Saiyan's _thing_ was inside him… But now, Goku actually saw it, moving in and out of him... _"Oh dear God no… N-no… No..! Please, no!" _the younger, shaking, looked up at Vegeta "Vegeta… p-please..! T-take it out..!" he cried, his vision so blurry, he could barely see the prince's face. The elder just chuckled as he kept moving, just as slow as before "Shh…" he whispered "You'll thank me for this…". Goku could only sob as he heard the words leave the elder's mouth. He closed his eyes again as he just... gave up… _"What's the point…" _he thought _"It doesn't matter if I cry or not… He'll still do it…"_. The younger Saiyan stopped trying to bite his lip – he just let the moans slip out of him.

Goku even started to… enjoy this… and Vegeta noticed that. He chuckled in his mind as he reached out and untied the younger's wrist, almost as a reward. The young Saiyan didn't respond to this – he just kept lying there, moaning quietly, not bothering to fight back anymore. In the back of his mind, he wanted this. He loved this feeling of Vegeta inside of him, but he didn't want to admit it. He started to pant when he felt the elder Saiyan move faster than before. "A-ahh… V-Vegeta…" he moaned out as he finally felt himself start to relax "Good boy…" the elder snickered, pleased with Goku's behavior. With each thrust he would pick up the pace, and with each thrust Goku would start to moan louder and pant more "V-Vegeta… Please…" the younger whimpered out, almost as if begging for him to keep going. The prince gladly obliged as he kept moving, not showing any signs of stopping any time soon. Tears still kept streaming down Goku's face, but they weren't cold and sour like before – they were slightly warm, showing that the younger was really enjoying this "P-please… D-don't stop…" the younger breathed out as he looked at Vegeta, his eyes clearly showing that he was in a daze "P-please…" Goku repeated, almost begging. The prince chuckled "I won't…" he reassured the younger Saiyan as he started to thrust faster and harder than before. The younger was panting so loud, it almost seemed as if he was screaming. Slowly, he reached his arms out "O-ouji… sama…" he whimpered, wanting Vegeta to get closer to him. The elder snickered as he leaned in and kissed Goku's neck, feeling the younger cling onto him "A-ahh… A-ahh..!" the young Saiyan moaned out louder as Vegeta started to thrust harder and deeper, eventually finding a spot which made Goku scream in pleasure.

"A-AHH!" the younger screamed, pleasure filling his voice. Vegeta smirked as he heard the sound. He started to thrust just into that spot, wanting to hear more "Yes… keep screaming…" he whispered into Goku's ear "A-AHH..! V–VEGETA..!" the younger kept letting out, tears of pleasure streaming down his face "P-PLEASE..! KEEP GOING..!" he begged. A certain part of his mind was screaming for this to stop, yelling that this wasn't right, that this had to stop. Goku just blocked that part out. But, even though the younger forced himself to believe that he enjoyed this, but he still felt pain… He didn't know why, but whenever the prince moved, the younger would feel so much pain, he felt as if he would go insane. Goku started to feel something running down his rear. Just like last time, the younger couldn't tell if it was his own blood, or his companion's semen. After a while, he heard Vegeta had started to pant. The younger tried to ignore it, but then he felt something else inside of him. It was warm and it felt like a liquid. The younger slowly opened his eyes when he felt that the older Saiyan was slowing down. Vegeta eventually stopped thrusting. Then, after staying still and panting for a few moments, he slowly pulled out. Goku let out a tired sigh, mixed with sadness and relief. Vegeta looked down at the younger Saiyan and smirked as he observed him.

Vegeta snickered as he brushed his fingers against Goku's wet cheek. He earned a whimper from the younger man before him. The elder kept smirking as he observed the younger – he observed his red and tear soaked face, his half closed and dazed eyes. Vegeta listened to the younger's deep breathing. He smirked when he heard Goku whimper out the prince's name. He loved seeing the younger Saiyan like this – completely defeated. Once one of the strongest fighters in the universe, now just a sex toy for the ruler of all Saiyans, whimpering from Vegeta's mere touch. "O-ouji-sama…" Goku's whimper snapped the elder out of his thoughts. Vegeta chuckled at the younger's behavior. Then, finally, he slowly got off of Goku. He got dressed, quietly humming a song. Before leaving, Vegeta pulled the bed sheets onto Goku, covering his naked body. The elder kissed Goku's forehead, earning another whimper "Sleep tight…" Vegeta whispered to him "I'll be back…" he added, snickering. Then, the prince turned around and exited through the window, leaving Goku all alone with his thoughts…

**This is my apology for not writing anything for so long. I just could not find the inspiration anymore, and I did not wish to force myself, because then I would write complete nonsense. I promise I will try to upload more often. I would also like to hear your thoughts of this one-shot. Please leave reviews and please tell me what I am doing wrong and what I need to fix. You can point out major plot-holes, and ask questions about the story. Thank you for reading this. **


	2. What am I to you?

"I-itai…" Goku whimpered as he hugged his bruised body. He felt the tears of pain drip down his cheeks "Itai…!" he sobbed, looking at the bruises on his body – the bruises that Vegeta had made. Goku cried as he tried to rest in his and the prince's bed, his thoughts bringing him back just a mere few minutes ago. All he did was ask Vegeta one simply question. Why. Why was he doing this to him. The older Saiyan became angry. He decided that he needed to 'discipline' the younger. Now, Goku was lying on their bed, covered in bruises, soaked in blood, crying in pain. His clothes were torn and were barely covering his body.

Still crying, Goku heard footsteps outside the door. He tried to sit up, but he felt too much pain in his back. Feeling helpless, he watched as the door opened. He saw Vegeta enter the room, holding some medicine, some bandages. The younger couldn't make out what else the prince was holding, because his vision was too blurry from the tears. He kept sobbing as Vegeta walked closer to the wounded younger Saiyan. The prince sat down on the blood soaked bed beside Goku. After placing the bandages and medicine on the small table beside their bed, Vegeta reached out and took off what was left of the younger's shirt. He stared down at the still bleeding wounds with empty eyes. Then he started to treat the wounds – stitch them up and bandage them up. He didn't care that the younger was whimpering in pain. Goku could feel himself start to slowly loose consciousness. He could feel his body going numb. His vision started to turn black. Eventually, feeling week, he closed his eyes and, still quietly sobbing, he drifted off to the darkness.

* * *

Goku slowly opened his eyes, waking up. He looked around, too tired to lift himself up. He was still in their bed, but the bed sheets were different – they weren't soaked in blood anymore _"Guess Vegeta changed them…" _The young man noticed that he wasn't wearing his shirt. He wasn't wearing his pants either, but he still had his underwear on. "O-ouji-sama…?" he tried calling out, but his voice sounded too weak. He felt his throat burning. He needed water, but he felt too week to even get out of bed. He was too tired to even lift his hand up and try to teleport to where he felt Vegeta was. Goku whimpered as he tried to get up, but he couldn't – he was too weak. The younger parted his lips, starting to pant – his throat was completely dry, and he needed something to drink. Fast "Ouji... sama..!" Goku tried to call once more, louder than before. He could feel tears streaming down his cheek. He was begging in his mind for Vegeta to come up and help him. He tried to call once more, but his voice was getting weaker with each passing moment. Eventually his voice was reduced to only whimpers. He kept whispering Vegeta's name, hoping that the prince will hear him.

Then he heard footsteps. Goku's eyes filled with hope when he heard the door open slightly "V-Vegeta..!" he tried to call, but all that came out of his throat was a noise that resembled a dying animal. He felt the elder walk closer to him. Goku looked up, tears in his eyes "G-Geta-kun…" he begged. He hoped that the sound of his voice would explain his situation to the prince. Then he noticed something in Vegeta's hand – a glass of water. More tears slipped out of the younger's eyes. He tried to reach out, but his hand felt too limp. Vegeta smirked when he saw how weak and desperate his lover was. Deciding that he had tortured him enough, he sat down and lifted Goku's weak body, helping him sit up. Vegeta made him lean against the wall. Then, faking a smile, he brought the glass of water to Goku's lips. The younger parted his lips and felt the water enter his mouth and run down his throat. Vegeta kept his fake smile as he watched Goku swallow the water "Feel better…?" he finally asked, trying not to sound mean like he usually did. His rather soft tone seemed to calm the younger down – he smiled at the prince "Yeah… I do…" he whispered, still sounding slightly weak.

Goku then felt Vegeta's hand on his head. He couldn't help but smile when the prince started to pet him. He even started to purr when he felt Vegeta stroking his hair. The elder kept his warm smile, but he was laughing evilly inside. He knew that he was getting closer to breaking the younger. He watched how the younger kept purring like a small kitten. Chuckling, Vegeta pulled his hand away. He placed the now empty glass on the small table. He heard Goku whine "What is it..?" the prince asked, smirking. He saw that the younger one was pouting "Why did you stop...?" he asked, slightly blushing. Vegeta wanted to laugh, but he kept his smirk "I can keep petting you, if you want…" he stated. He seemed pleased when he saw the younger start to nod rapidly. Snickering, he started to pet Goku again. He watched how the younger started to purr again. Vegeta watched how his lover leaned his head into the elder's palm, almost as if begging for more. He saw that the younger was also blushing _"You're adorable…" _a thought crossed his mind. Getting tired of the position he was in, Vegeta quickly changed it.

Now, he was sitting on the bed with Goku on his lap. The younger was resting his body against Vegeta's chest. He kept letting out purrs as the elder pet him. He kept his eyes firmly shut as he listened to Vegeta's heartbeat. The elder's heart was beating faster than usual. Goku smiled as he snuggled closer to Vegeta. He kept purring as his thoughts took him back to when this 'relationship' started. Actually, this wasn't much of a relationship at all. Vegeta forced Goku into a relationship. He made Chichi kick Goku out of his house, so he had no choice but to stay with the elder. The young man was forced to have sex with Vegeta, forced to say that he loves him, force to say that Goku liked the feeling of Vegeta inside of him. Vegeta forced Goku to 'love' him. But the younger didn't love the prince… Did he? He honestly didn't know anymore. The younger had also noticed a certain pattern in the elder's behavior – if Goku would obey and not try to fight back, Vegeta would be nice to him, he would be gentle, tell that he loves him. But if Goku would try to run away or displease him, Vegeta would become angry – he would yell at the younger, insult him, hurt him…

Goku didn't like that part of Vegeta. He didn't like it at all. The young Saiyan was scared of that certain part of the elder. Goku preferred the 'nice' part of the prince. He liked it when Vegeta would be nice to him, gently kiss him, compliment him, say nice things to him while they would be making love... Goku couldn't help but blush at the mere thought of what Vegeta said to him last time when they slept together. The younger started to think that he actually loved that certain part of the other Saiyan. As Vegeta kept petting him, Goku smiled as he let out a moan, enjoying the warmness that was coming from the elder's body _"No… I do love him…" _the younger thought, smiling up at Vegeta, who smiled back. "Does it hurt..?" he asked, gently brushing his fingers against the younger's back, still keeping his smile. Goku whimpered in response when he felt the prince touching his wounds "Y-yes it does…!" he squealed, earning a chuckle from the other. "Don't worry, love… The pain will go away…" Vegeta whispered into his ear and brought his hand up to pet Goku again. The younger blushed when he heard the prince call him 'love'… He smiled as he started to purr again _"I love him…"_.

After a few minutes, Goku looked up at Vegeta, wearing a sad smile "O-ouji-sama…" he started, his voice slightly wavering. Still petting him, the elder looked down at his lover "Yeah?" he smiled, observing the younger's expressions "C-can I ask you something…?" Goku gulped, scared that his question would anger Vegeta. The prince raised an eyebrow, but he kept smiling "Sure… What is it?" he asked, still gently petting the younger. Goku smiled slightly _"No turning back now…" _he thought. Then, he took a deep breath and muttered out "...What am I to you…?" he kept his eyes closed, too sacred to look at the older. He felt how Vegeta suddenly stopped petting him. The younger started to shake as panic started to set in "I-I'm sorry..!" Goku quickly said, trying to raise his hands in front of himself, wanting to protect himself form the possible punch he was about to receive "P-please don't hurt me again..!" he felt tears start to stream down his face "…Look at me…" after a moment of silence, the younger heard Vegeta say. Not hearing any hints of coldness or anger in his voice, Goku slowly opened his eyes. He sobbed as he stared at Vegeta. To his surprise, he was still smiling. Soon, he was pulled back into a hug "You want to know what you are to me…?" Vegeta asked. The younger, still confused, slowly nodded.

Vegeta smiled as he resumed to petting Goku "To me, you're perfect in every way… " he started. His hand slowly went down to brush its fingers against Goku's slightly wet cheek "You're nice, sweet, kind, loving…" he told, staring into Goku's dazed out eyes with his own, still smiling "You're beautiful, understanding, always so cheerful…" he whispered. The younger was blushing quite a lot, his eyes were dazed out and half-closed, and he was smiling "Kakarot, I love you…" Vegeta whispered. Then, he started to slowly lean in, his lips getting closer and closer to the younger's. Still smiling, Goku closed his eyes and slightly parted his lips. In a moment, he could feel the prince's lips against his own. He let out a slight moan when he felt Vegeta pull him closer, trying not to touch his wounded areas. The younger felt how the elder's tongue plunged into Goku's mouth. The younger gladly kissed back, while his thoughts took him someplace else.

"_You love me…?" _he thought _"Then why did you hurt me…? Why did you punch me…? Why did you beat me…? Why did you do that to me…?" _Goku gasped when he felt Vegeta almost gently bite the younger's bottom lip. It didn't bring him pain, though… To the contrary, it brought him pleasure. Goku whimpered helplessly when he felt Vegeta start to lick the younger's neck. _"Why don't you let me ask you why are you doing this? Why don't you care that I'm crying and begging for you to stop?"_ After a few moments, the younger could start to feel something in the lower part of his body. He whimpered, knowing what was coming… But, to his surprise, Vegeta pulled away. He licked his lips while staring at the confused younger Saiyan "What? You think that I'd fuck you while you're wounded?" he chuckled, making Goku blush harder "W-well, yeah…" the younger gulped. Vegeta just chuckled once more "I don't want you to die, baka…" he smiled at Goku. After blinking a few times, the young man smiled back _"Guess that's just what Vegeta's love is like…" _he thought.

Then, he felt how Vegeta pushed him down onto the bed. The elder gently pet Goku again "Get some rest, Kakarot…" he said. Goku was still blushing a lot when he smiled tiredly "C-can you stay with me…?" he asked, trying to reach out for him. But, after he felt the pain from his back surge through every part of his body, he laid his arms down, but still kept smiling. After staring at him for a while, Vegeta smiled slightly "Yeah, sure…" he muttered as he laid down on the bed and pulled the younger Saiyan into what seemed to be a gentle hug. After pressing his lips against Goku's forehead, Vegeta whispered "Get some rest, love…." The elder started to gently pet Goku as the younger started to fall asleep, smiling "Aishiteru, Ouji-sama…." He whispered as he finally closed his eyes, falling asleep.


	3. Please, I need it

Goku sighed as he looked at the clock. It was after midnight. The young Saiyan was sitting on the sofa in the living room, holding a book in his hands. Goku seemed much paler and weaker compared to what he looked a mere few months ago. He seemed to be shivering an awful lot too. After staring at the clock for a minute or two, Goku brought his attention back to the book he was reading. It was a book he had found a few days ago. Based on the description on the back, it seemed interesting enough… But, to the young man's surprise, it was much, much different from what he had expected…

While reading the book, Goku would cross his legs a lot, bite his lower lip, glance at the door, wanting to make sure that nobody was coming. There was a bright red blush across the young Saiyan's face. He seemed to be breathing very deeply too. He just hoped that Vegeta wouldn't find out what kind of book Goku was reading. After a good half an hour, Goku placed the book on the table. He brought his hands up to hug himself. By crossing his legs, he seemed to be trying to hide something between them - something that gave him a weird feeling. He knew what that feeling was. He knew what he needed to do in order to make that feeling go away… Goku gulped as he slowly stood up. He walked towards the stairs, his knees slightly trembling.

* * *

Goku carefully opened the bedroom door "Ouji-sama…?" he whispered. The only response he got was a growl from Vegeta "What is it…?" Goku gulped as he slowly entered the room. After closing the door behind him, he slowly got on the bed. Vegeta, who was lying down on the bed with his arms folded, raised an eyebrow when he saw that the younger Saiyan sat down on the prince's waist. Goku was blushing a lot "Geta-kun, I-I need you to do me a favor…." he whispered, averting his gaze from Vegeta. "Hm..? And what would that favor be?" the elder Saiyan asked, observing the younger, slightly confused with Goku's behavior. Instead of answering, the younger slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against Vegeta's, his face completely red "V-Vegeta, please…" he whimpered after quickly pulling away "I need it... Right now…"

Vegeta, after staring at Goku for a few moments, let out a chuckle "What's with this sudden urge of yours, Kakarot?" he asked, smirking at the younger. Goku just whimpered "Vegeta, please…." he practically whined "I-I'll do anything…" he whispered as his hands clumsily tried to take the elder's pants off "I-I'll pleasure you, if you want..." he whimpered when he felt Vegeta grab Goku's wrists. "Calm down, Kakarot…" he snickered "I know that you like to take things slow…" he whispered as he almost gently grabbed Goku's chin. Smirking, the prince stared into the younger's dazed out eyes "S-so… you'll do it?" was all that Goku managed to say. His voice was filled with hope. Vegeta's kept his smirk, but his tone softened a little "Yeah, I'll do it…" he said, bringing Goku's lips closer to his. A bright smile spread across the younger's features "Arigato…" he whispered, closing his eyes and slightly tilting his head to the right. After a few seconds he could feel the prince's lips against his own.

Both Saiyans let out a few slight moans as they began to kiss. Goku felt how Vegeta wrapped his arms around the younger and pulled him closer. The young Saiyan could feel that his need was growing, but he tried to ignore it as he felt Vegeta's tongue explore his mouth. He let out a slightly louder moan when he felt that Vegeta started to slowly massage the younger's tongue with his own. Without thinking Goku kissed back, trying his best not to disappoint the elder Saiyan. "Ouji-sama…" Goku let out, wrapping his legs around Vegeta's waist, trying to get closer to the elder. After a kiss that seemed to last for quiet some time, Vegeta slowly pulled away and dragged his saliva covered lips down to kiss Goku's neck. The younger one moaned in pure delight as he felt Vegeta's tongue travel down Goku's neck.

Goku was clearly in a daze when he felt Vegeta, after taking his own shirt off, take the younger's off "A-ahh…" Goku moaned as he felt Vegeta, after pushing him down on the bed, started to drag his tongue down the young Saiyan's neck, then his chest, and then down to his crotch area "Vegeta…!" he gasped when he felt how the elder took Goku's pants off and licked the tip of the younger's hardened manhood. He let out a whimper in response "P-please, not that…" he begged. He heard Vegeta chuckle in response as he took the younger's member into his mouth. Goku let out a yelp as he felt him start to suck "O-Ouji-sama, please, n-no!" he cried out as he felt himself getting harder. He was panting loudly, it almost seemed as if he was going to scream "Ouji-sama..! I beg you, s-stop!" he cried out once more. He heard Vegeta growl as he pulled away.

Slightly scared, he looked up at the elder "Don't you like this?" Vegeta asked, raising an eyebrow. Goku shook his head, feeling embarrassed "N-No… I don't…" he muttered. "So you like sucking, but don't like being sucked?" Vegeta chuckled as he brushed his fingers against Goku's wet from tears cheek. The young Saiyan gulped as he looked away, his face red "I-I just don't like it…" he muttered out. "Why..?" the prince asked as he licked Goku's cheek "I-it's just that…" the younger closed his eyes, shivering "I-it's too warm in your mouth!" he finally said. As soon as the younger said those words, Vegeta stopped licking his cheek. He slowly sat up as he stared down at Goku, his expression blank. He stared at the younger's red face. He watched how Goku opened his big cute eyes and looked up at the prince, whimpering slightly. After staring at him for a good few minutes, Vegeta took a deep breath. After a moment, he exhaled. "D-did I say something wrong..?" Goku stuttered out, slightly scared. The prince opened his eyes again, smiled down at the younger and brushed his fingers against Goku's face "No... I'm just happy that someone as adorable as you belongs just to me…" he kept smiling, making Goku blush even more. _"A-adorable…?"_ he thought.

Vegeta kept smiling as he leaned in and almost gently kissed Goku's lips. He picked the younger up, ready to flip him over, but before he could do so, he heard Goku whimper. Vegeta raised an eyebrow again "What is it now?" he asked. Goku quickly shook his head "N-nothing" he forced a smile. Vegeta frowned as he glared down at the younger "You're lying, Kakarot…" he almost growled, forcing the younger to turn pale "Do you not like it when I fuck you?" he hissed into Goku's ear. The younger gulped as he started to shiver more "O-of course I like it!" he stuttered out "Then why are you whimpering…?!" the other growled in response. Goku looked away from the elder, knowing that he had to tell him "I like it… I really do, but…" he whispered. "But what…?" Vegeta asked, his tone softer than before.

Goku looked up at him, still slightly scared "I like it, but… It hurts…" he stuttered out. Vegeta stared down at him, slightly confused. Then, after a while, he smiled "Ah, I see what you mean…" he said. He brushed Goku's hair with his fingers "It's alright, koi, I know how to fix that…" he chuckled as he lifted Goku up and placed him down so his head would be on the pillow "Now, just relax…" he said as he opened the drawer of the small cabinet that was next to their bed. The younger observed his actions "W-what's that..?" he asked when he saw that Vegeta pulled out a bottle. The elder smirked at the younger "Something that will help take the pain away…" he simply said as he opened the bottle. Goku saw how a liquid covered Vegeta's palm. The younger gulped as he saw how the prince smirked at him once more. Still slightly confused, he watched how Vegeta took his own pants off and started to rub some of the liquid onto his own manhood. He let out a weak moan as he did so. Goku kept watching him, still slightly confused "Ouji-sama..?" he stuttered out. The only response he got was the elder smirking at him "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you, baka…" he chuckled as he leaned in and pressed his lips against Goku's forehead. He spread the younger's legs apart as he brushed his lotion covered fingers against his lover's entrance, making Goku let out a moan "O-Ouji-sama…" he whined "What is that..?" he asked. He heard the elder chuckle.

Vegeta lifted Goku's waist up, ready to enter him. He smiled down at the younger "Now relax, Kakarot…" he whispered. The younger smiled shyly as he tried to do as the elder say. "O-okay, I'm ready…" he said after a moment or two. Vegeta smirked as he slowly pushed himself inside. The younger let out a slight whimper "What is it?" Vegeta asked, tilting his head "Does it still hurt?" "N-no…" Goku quickly shook his head "I-it just feels weird…" he whimpered out, not used to the lubricant. The prince chuckled as he brushed his fingers against the younger's cheek "Don't worry, love, you'll get used to it…" he whispered, earning a shy smile from the other Saiyan. Vegeta started to slowly force himself in deeper, waiting for the younger to adjust. After he pushed himself in as deep as he could, he heard Goku let out a slight moan. The younger looked up at Vegeta, a bright blush on his face "Please, Ouji-sama… Do it…" he almost begged. The prince chuckled, pleased with his mate's behavior. He started to thrust in and out, going slow at first. He heard how Goku started to pant as he felt his need grow bigger "A-ahh!" Goku yelped out as he felt Vegeta start to thrust faster "V-Vegeta!" he kept moaning.

Vegeta smirked, pleased that Goku didn't whine that the prince picked up the pace. He kept thrusting, moving faster and faster. Goku continued to pant and moan "A-ahh, Ouji-sama…!" he let out when he felt how Vegeta started to rub his hard manhood "P-please..!" Goku begged. He felt himself getting closer to releasing, but he tried to hold it in as long as he could, not wanting for this pleasure to end so soon. Vegeta kept thrusting, smirking down at the younger Saiyan, who seemed to be lost in ecstasy. "Vegeta, please, keep going!" the younger begged as his hands gripped the bed sheets, trying to keep himself from releasing _"I can't keep holding it… But I don't want him to stop…"_ Goku thought as he kept screaming with each thrust Vegeta made. The elder kept rubbing his lover's hardened manhood, making it harder for him to hold back _"Ahh! This feels so good~!"_ Goku almost screamed in his mind "Vegeta~!" he yelped when he felt Vegeta find something inside of him. The prince snickered "Found it..." he muttered to himself as he started to pound into that spot, the younger screaming in pure pleasure each and every time "Yes, Vegeta, there!" Goku screamed as tears of pleasure streamed down his face.

Goku felt as if he was going to explode _"I can't keep going like this…!"_ he whined to himself as he felt Vegeta slowly push a finger into him, wanting for the younger to just release. Goku whimpered, but finally gave up. He let out a relieved sigh as he released, earning a smirk from the elder Saiyan who had started to pant. Goku knew what that meant. He kept screaming in pure pleasure as he felt that Vegeta was getting closer to releasing. He kept clinging onto the sheets as he started to beg for him to release _"Please, Ouji-sama… Just let go and let me feel it fill me once more~"_ the younger begged him in his thoughts. It almost seemed that Vegeta had heard his lover – just a mere moment after Goku had thought that, the prince let out a moan as he released into the younger. Goku gasped and then moaned, loving the feeling of the liquid filling him _"Thank you…"_ Goku smiled tiredly at his lover, breathing deeply.

Vegeta just smirked back as he pulled himself and his finger out of Goku "You satisfied?" he asked, chuckling. The young man kept his tired smile as he nodded "H-hai… Arigato, Vegeta-sama…" he whispered, lazily reaching his arms out as if wanting a hug. The elder stared down at him, a smirk on his face – in his mind, he was debating whether to hug him or just leave him like this. But after seeing the pure look of love and happiness in his lover's eyes, he couldn't help but turn his smirk into a warm smile as he leaned in and let the younger hug him "Kimi ga suki…" he whispered into the younger's ear, making Goku blush "A-aishiteru mo…" he stuttered out looking up at the prince. After a few moments, Vegeta pulled away, making the younger whimper. He just smirked down at him "I'm just gonna pull the covers over us…" he said. Goku smiled as he watched Vegeta do just that. He then quickly clung to Vegeta as he snuggled closer to him, smiling. The prince just rolled his eyes as he returned the hug "Get some rest, baka…" he snickered. The younger giggled "Hai… Oyasumi, Geta-kun…" he said as he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, Vegeta stroking his hair. Vegeta kept smiling down at the younger as he watched him sleep _"Kimi ga suki… Kakarot…"_ he thought as he closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.


End file.
